


Lashton Smut: TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Lashton - Fandom
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Ashton!Bottoms, Blow Job, BoyxBoy, Calum Hood - Freeform, CalumHood, Costumes, Hand Job, Lashton - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Luke!Tops, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, MichaelClifford, Roleplay, Sex, Smut, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform, ashtonirwin, blowjob, handjob, lashton sex, lashton smut, lukehemmings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Hemmings and Ashton Irwin have sex in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles oufits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lashton Smut: TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Wattpad account @eskimuke
> 
> So go to that for the real thing.
> 
> All rights to me, please don't copy or use are your own. I will cry.

this is bad and i'm sorry and whoops why am i even writing this...

✿  
end of where we are tour, 5sos backstage, before show starts

"Do you think they'll like it?"

"We're dressed up as Ninja Turtles, who wouldn't love this?"

"Shut up Luke."

"Don't be jealous because he gets more action than you Michael."

"Calum's just on his period, s'all."

"Michael I'm going to murder you."

"See?"

Ashton and Luke laughed as Calum hit Michael on the shoulder as the boy with the red hair laughed, the Kiwi/supposed Asian pouting until his boyfriend gave him a peck on the lips, laughing as he pulled away, rubbing his arm softly.

Some people found it weird that all four boys were gay, and each dating another member in the band, but the fans loved it because it meant they could decide what would happen in their 'alone time' and write smut on it. Sometimes the boy's even read it, deciding to try it out later. Which is kind of what Luke was doing now.

"Hey Ash, here's an idea for after the show."

Ashton confusedly took the phone from Luke's hands, laughing as he read through it, though he wouldn't lie, the idea of it was kind of giving him a boner. But before he could tell Luke that he would indeed like the idea of trying out the idea, someone had come into the room and told them that they had to leave to go preform.

So Ashton simply nodded at Luke as Luke sent him a wink, running out onto the stage in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles outfits, ready to rock the last show of Where We Are.

✿

"So should we try out the thing now?" As they unlocked the room to the shared hotel room, between Luke and Ashton only of course, neither Michael or Calum wanted to get between Lashton sex, Luke's lips brushed against Ashton's and Ashton simply nodded.

The grand 'idea' was to have sex in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle costumes, taking them off to actually have sex of course, but it was the thought that counted.

"Why are we doing this again?" Ashton questioned as Luke pushed him onto the bed, the inflatable turtle shell making him lean up slightly until a shell-less Luke crawled on top of him.

"Because it's hot."

Luke simply shrugged as Ashton quirked an eyebrow before noticing the missing shell, "Luke, oh my god! Someone took your shell!," Luke simply rolled his eyes and lifted Ashton, taking off the 'shell' and throwing it on the ground, ready to... Do stuff but found the older boy rolling on his back.

"My shell! You took it from me! Now I'm gonna die, thanks. I can feel the love so hard right now... Wait no that's your dick."

"And like those shells it's deflating. Plus turtles roll on their backs when they're flipped on their back, it's in an effort to get up no kill their boyfriends boner."

"What if I lie like this and look all flirtatious?," Ashton laid out on the bed, placing one leg up, creating the arrow head towards his crotch as Luke groaned, "Just for you baby."

Instead of retaliating, Luke rolled his eyes and got up and faced the dresser, starting to change out of the costume, suddenly put off.

Not because his boyfriend was being an asshole, because Ashton was always an asshole and procrastinating having sex, but simply because his boyfriend was taking too long being an asshole.

So Luke had given up and was halfway out of the costume, starting too take off the pants when Ashton started kissing and sucking around Luke's neck, making the younger boy moan in the slightest.

"Sorry babe, come on... We both know you wanna..."

"Well don't be an asshole."

"We both know you like assholes."

"We both know yo-Ohhhh." Luke let out a moan as Ashton starting sucking harder and playing around with Luke's nipples.

Luke shook his head and turned around, out of Ashton's grasp, "Get on the bed." Ashton's eyes kind of widened, but he followed orders as he smirked, "We could be strangers and you could tell me to 'get in the van' and I would because fucke, that was sexy."

Ashton winked as Luke let a smile slip before he regained his posture, looking at Ashton who was lying on his back and looking Luke in the eyes. Luke smirked as he got an idea, all thoughts of the dirty fan fiction gone from his head, deciding on having some fun of his own as he crawled on top of Ashton, kissing him gently.

One of the things Ashton liked about Luke was that he was gentle in bed unless he was mad/jealous of Ashton really wanted it rough. Sometimes though Luke didn't do anything and put Ashton through the pain of having it slow.

As the kiss got more heated and Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke's neck, Luke's hand wandered down to Ashton's crotch region and found it's way though the rip in the costume, that allowed boys to pee, and past Ashton's boxers, allowing him to start playing with Ashton's length.

His fingers wrapped around the base of his boyfriends length and he started slowly moving his hand up and down, using the pre-cum as a lubricant of some sort. Ashton started moaning with pleasure as Luke started kissing and sucking on his neck, leaving some hickeys just like Ashton had on Luke's neck.

"F-fuck Luke."

Ashton started moaning louder and bucking his hips up to meet Luke's movements, to Ashton's dismay though, Luke removed his hand and stopped sucking on Ashton's neck, motioning for Ashton to take off the costume, which he did.

When that was off Luke looked Ashton directly in the eyes and leant close to his left hear, whispering one sentence that made Ashton giggle a little, "Hey, don't swear." Luke immediately removed his lips from beside Ashton's ear and gave the boy a quick peck on the lips before moving down, lying between Ashton's legs, playing around with the elastic on the boxers as Ashton kind of sat up,

"P-please take t-them off."

"These?"

Ashton nodded frantically as Luke smiled, Ashton was such a horny shite, then again so was Luke so...

"What do you want me to do Ashy?"

"L-lick and s-uck."

Luke put on a confused face as he put his head near Ashton's length, licking it once, "Like that?" Ashton frantically nodded and Luke put on a innocent face as he took as much of Ashton's length in his mouth as he could, bobbing his head up and down as he licking around the tip, puffing his cheeks in and out, making Ashton go crazy, placing his fingers in Luke's hair and roughly pulling on it.

After a couple seconds, Ashton bucked his hips, making Luke gag as Ashton moaned and continued bucking, basically fuking Luke's lips, "F-Fuck! LUKE!"

Ashton came in Luke's mouth and Luke pulled his lips away, mouth full of cum and swallowed, showing Ashton his empty mouth as Ashton looked absolutely exhausted, red face and taking deep breaths, yet still managed to turn over onto his stomach on Luke's command. Ashton made himself comfortable on his knees, bum showing in the air, and he buried his face in his arms, breathing deeply still, but getting better.

"Where's the lube?" Ashton pointed to his suitcase and Luke nodded, pulling out both a condom and some lube. First though, he put some lube on one finger and pressed it into Ashton's entrance, making the boy softly whine. Luke started moving the finger in and out, adding a second on Ashton's command, then a third, until Ashton was ready for the real deal, allowing Luke to pull out his fingers, making Ashton let out a small whine, feeling empty, but he knew what was coming next.

Luke pulled down the legs to the rest of the costume, along with his boxers as he moaned softly as the cold embraced his hard length. Luke put the condom over his erect length and put some lube in one hand, rubbing it over condom in the same motion he does to wank.

Finally he lined up with Ashton's entrance and slowly pushed in, moaning rather loudly at the tightness. Slowly yet surely he began pushing in and out as he felt complete and utter bliss, Ashton moaning madly.

Ashton was almost crying from pleasure as one of Luke's hand reached down and started rubbing his length again, matching the speed he was basically pounding into Ashton, the slapping sound filing the room along with the moans and squeaks, as Ashton was quite high pitched.

"I-I'm... Nghh c-coming." Was all Ashton could muster before he let out a loud cry and his body twitched in pleasure as he came for the second time, Luke coming soon after him, both collapsing on the bed, both a mess and both struggling for breath.

"I... Imma... Open a w-window..." Luke could barely speak but he put a gown on, took off the costume and opened a window, letting in a welcome and much needed cold breeze before turning around and looking at his boyfriend who was falling asleep and naked.

"Lucky for us we have nothing to do tomorrow I guess."

"Round 2 then?" Ashton simply laughed as Luke took the robe back off and put the sheet back over the two, cuddling together as he sighed.

"Round 2 it is."

"You owe me a blowjob."

"Whatever you loser."

✿


End file.
